


The Report

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Hepta delivers a report to his leader





	The Report

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Report

“I assume you have the report I asked for,” his leader asked as he entered the room. He saluted and handed over the report. He watched Sendak reading it and frown. “Why is there so little information on Morvok in this report?”

“I am sorry Commander but given his limited resources and the distant nature of his territory he was not a high priority for observation.” He said honestly surprised that they’d even been observing him. “We would not even have noticed his actions at all if he hadn’t taken every scrap of equipment and forces he had and abandoned his limited territory so suddenly.”

“Right after he was contacted by the Witch,” Sendak said turning toward him. “Tell me Hepta what exactly are his limited resources?” He was not about to disappoint his leader so he carefully recalled everything he had in the report.

“Less than two dozen ships only five of which are capital class,” He said thinking after a moment. “About eight portable defense installations and perhaps his most valuable items seven portable factories three for fighter and four for munition construction.” That was everything they knew that he he possessed. A few valuable trinkets that would get him destroyed by a stronger Galra faction sooner or later.

“There is one other prize he possesses not in this report,” Sendak said and brought up a hologram of something very valuable indeed. “A hidden portable ship dock capable of constructing a capital ship with the right resources.” He had no idea how his leader knew this but that was truly a valuable find.

“How could a worm like Morvok possible have one of those with so little forces anyone who found out about it would simply take it from him?” He shied away when Sendak turned a dark look on him. “Not that I am questioning you I am just surprised.”

“He had it because the little worm acquired it just as the fighting among the Galra began it was his great secret,” His leader said obviously choosing to ignore his outburst. “I have been tracking down the location of all known examples of these ship docks for some time as they are a valuable resource that the Fire of Purification could use.” Sendak looked at him. “That is the only reason we were even bothering to survey the little worm’s territory I was waiting for us to pinpoint the location of his before we struck.” 

The com beeped to his relief before he had to say anything. “Sir, that information you wanted has arrived by courier.” The nervous technician said when Sendak ordered them to report. “The courier is waiting outside your private quarters as you instructed.”

Sendak turned toward him. “Lt. Hepta your sole priority for now is finding where that little worm has taken my factory dock as I have other things to concern myself with you are dismissed.” He nodded and headed out of the room. He had no idea what files the leader had brought in by courier instead of through the usual channels but he knew his leader would inform in when the time was right. 

He had a pathetic Galra Commander holding onto a big prize to find a prize that would greatly help the Fire of purification to finally restore the Galra Empire to glory. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
